Meeting of Two Worlds
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: Two Cheysuli warriors one's a girl gasp are thrown into Middle Earth and seperated from their lir. Ok i know this is confusing but read it and i'll explain everything. R&R please! Oh by the way this is my first fic! chappie 5 up finally
1. Twins

A/N: This is my first fic!! Yeah! *dances around on the table* I don't really no where this is going so any suggestions are welcome and will earn you chocolate chip cookies!!!! From what I figured out about where this story is going it has twin Cheysuli warriors (one of them is a girl and yes she has a lir!) who get dropped in middle earth after the war of the ring. I know none of this makes much sense to anyone but it's explained in the story. Ok cookies for anyone who made it this far! *gives cookies out* MORE COOKIES IF YOU READ TO THE END!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings, not that I don't want to but I don't have any money! Oh and I don't own anything from the Chronicles of the Cheysuli except Islayanna, Caril, Derin, and his lir, Maytin. I own nothing of any importance to you people that want to know so go away! Unless you want a cookie then read to the end!  
  
Okay here its goes.  
  
Chapter 1~Twins  
  
"The hunt rojho*, the hunt!" a girl, eighteen years of age, said drawing her brother's mind back to the hunt. For it had wandered back to the last village they had past through. She could almost tell his exact thoughts. That's how strong the bond between the twins was. She knew that he was thinking of the young girl that he had seen at the tavern they had stopped in the night before. She had mesmerized him, the way she carried their drinks to the table to the slight accent she had when she became embarrassed. Islayanna had watched her brother slightly amused that night but now she was becoming agitated. His mind is wandering to women when we have more important things to do! She thought. And your mind hasn't wandered during times like this? This was not from Islayanna it came from the light grey wolf with white paws that trailed behind her, Caril. Caril was Islayanna's lir. No woman Cheysuli ever had a lir except Islayanna. The lir were reserved for men although the women of old were able to communicate with all the lir and use the earth magic. But the women began to loose the magic until only the men had it. The only explanation given for Islayanna having a lir is that she was born a twin and her brother's lir also had a twin. Caril having no lir discovered Islayanna and knew that she was part of her tahlmorra (fate). This made Islayanna the only woman Cheysuli warrior ever.  
  
"I am coming meijhana*, calm down. I have not forgotten our quest to get our little rojholla* back!" he told her. (A/N: starred words will have a translation at the end of the chapter!) Derin sighed and started forward faster. His lir, Maytin, trotted up ahead saying, I will be the only smart one here and go scout ahead. Derin sent laughter through the link that allowed them to talk and connected them. The moment a child finds their lir they gain a part of them. If the lir dies then the warrior will go insane. That is why the warrior then goes into the woods and gives himself, or herself in Islayanna's case, to the woodland creatures and never returns, if a lir dies. This is all caused because the link is broken between lir and warrior causing them to loose part of their soul. Maytin ran ahead into the woods disappearing from everyone's except his sister's sight.  
  
There was a rustle, and crackle of leaves being broken underfoot in the woods on the groups' right. Derin silently called for Maytin to come back and told him what they had heard. Maytin came slinking back to the group noiselessly. The crackling came again causing the whole group to freeze where they were and listen. Then came the piercing scream of a young girl. Both Derin and Islayanna's heads shot up they knew that scream. Their lips formed the word, Kalin, as one. Immediately they drew there knives as one and turning as one they charged through the trees to the place the scream had come from. At their heels were their lir following them ready to attack as soon as they reached the screamer.  
  
Suddenly they burst into a clearing. Glancing around they noticed a group of men gathered around a young girl tied to a tree. The girl looked like a younger version of Islayanna. Dark brown hair with yellow eyes and dark skin. The tell tale marks of a Cheysuli. But they both were slim and tall. Islayanna revealed more curves than the younger girl did. Both held there heads high with pride and neither showed any emotion on their faces. The younger girl had only screamed to get someone's attention not out of fright. If she was going to be killed she was going to leave the world a true Cheysuli, and not show any emotion.  
  
No one noticed the appearance of two more Cheysuli. Silently they snuck up behind the two men farthest from the rest of the group and stabbed them in the back killing them silently, catching the bodies as they fell and laying them quietly on the ground. They repeated this until the mob of men was cut down to half its original size until someone spotted them and shouted a warning. The men turned to see a young man who had experience beyond his years and a young woman who had a ferocity in her eyes that drove fear into their hearts standing there holding swords painted red flanked by two wild looking wolves. Only then did the men realize the stupidity of trying to take this girl and sacrifice her. They scattered only to be chased down by one of the four.  
  
Islayanna quickly ran to her sister's side and cut the bonds tying her to the tree away. Taking Kalin's hands in her own she looked them over. Blood ran from them freely deep gashes at her wrists form the rope being tied to tightly. Quietly Islayanna cursed the men under her breath, then commenced to call upon the earth magic. There was a slight pull then it came. It poured out of the ground into Islayanna in abundance. She then directed it into Kalin and it healed all her cuts and scrapes and wounds on her within a few minutes. Then the earth magic left, they had finished and Kalin was healed and only a little tired.  
  
Seeing Kalin's fatigue Derin came over and picked her up. Islayanna stood up stretching, then followed her brother on their return home to the keep. Everyone was so intent upon Kalin that they didn't notice a dark figure following them.  
  
rujho: brother  
  
meijhana: pretty one  
  
rujholla: sister  
  
lir: magical animal that is linked to a Cheysuli warrior  
  
(A/N: These words were used in the Chronicles of the Cheysuli, the language is that of the Cheysuli commonly called the old tongue. If I missed any words tell me and I'll add them to the list at the end of the next chappie.)  
  
A/N: Okay how was it? I have an idea of where I am going with this, I think. But anyway.. *slaps her forehead* I forgot to give you your cookies for reading this far! *hands out cookies* ok review! Please! Oh and if you don't understand anything I'm talking about in this story you will soon it's just really hard to explain in on chappie and not bore the heck out of you. REVIEW!!!! please? 


	2. Shapechangers and Ihlini

A/N: Mwahahahaha I'm back! *gives cookies out* that's for reading this far! YAY! looks at Abskii oh yeah! *slaps head again* I forgot to give my favorite and only reviewer her cookie but since she was the only one to review she gets a pizza too *gives Abskii a cookie and a pizza* you're the best! Anyways I hope u liked the last chapter! This one should be good but I have no idea where it's going so you're going to have to hang in there and see where this chapter ends.  
  
Disclaimer: well if you didn't see it in the first chapter then you weren't really reading my story! Go to jail! Do not collect $200! Reread the entire thing then come back here and yell at me all you want!  
  
A/N: Anyways to the story if I can figure out where to start it. I figured out that I write better when I don't have any idea what I'm doing but know what I have to include like. wait I was just going to tell you what's gonna happen.not gonna happen, I wont tell you and you can't make me.. Ok I know I'm rambling. okay I guess I'll start now..  
  
Chapter 2~Shapechangers and Ihlini~  
  
A high pitched scream pierced the air. "Get out shapechangers! Get out! You demons! We will not serve your kind in here!" A young woman yelled at Islayanna, Derin, Kalin, and the lir motioning for them to get out with a wooden cup! When they didn't move several customers in the tavern stood up and drew a collection of knives and swords. They backed away slowly, Carin and Maytin pressed against their legs barring their teeth at the men. Just as they reached the door it swung open and knocked Islayanna into a man several feet infront of her.  
  
Suddenly she felt steel at her neck. She froze. The man had her in his arms and wasn't going to let go of his prize. She was helpless at the moment. Then she saw Derin shove Karil out the door with directions to run all the way to the keep and not stop until she got there. Islayanna caught a glimpse her rujholla running for her life before the door swung shut. Then she saw her rujho pull his long knife out of its sheath. She knew what to expect but the men in the tavern had only heard rumors of the power of the Cheysuli.  
  
There was silence through out the room, even the lir had stopped growling to communicate with their warriors. A slight breeze blew in from the open window making the candles flicker, casting erie shadows on the walls. Then the light caught the lir bands on Derin's arms. The gold glinted and showed the shape of a wolf running interwoven with leather. The men's' eyes reflected the glint the minute they saw the bands. Murmurs of "gold" were heard through out the room. Islayanna winced inside knowing that the men would kill them for their gold when it wasn't used for money within the Cheysuli clans. The lir gold represented the knowledge that the person was a warrior and had a lir. They were more to show that you had a lir and what kind of animal it was. There were two types of lir gold, the lir bands that were above the elbows and had golden lirs entertwined with leather and then there was the lir earring, a golden earring with the shape of your lir, Islayanna had two because she was female but the male Cheysuli had only one earring and the two lir bands.  
  
Then the murmuring subsided when Derin spoke up, "You will be getting no gold from us. So let my rujholla go and we will leave peacefully."  
  
The man holding her spoke up in a deep husky voice, "Why should we let this one go when we have no reason to. If you will not give us your gold then there is nothing you can trade for her unless you intend to trade one of those." He nodded indicating the lir. Derin just shook his head showing no emotion.  
  
"If you do not let her go then you are sadly in for a great surprise and it will be the death of most of you. I can tell none of you have ever faced a Cheysuli warrior before nor ever seen one. Or you would not be standing here with your sword drawn," Derin said calmly, not trying to scare them just telling them the truth.  
  
Suddenly a man spoke up. He was sitting in the back with his sword sheathed. They could not see his face in the dim light, although his clothes gave much away about him. He wore a dark green tunic, and brown leggings, both were covered in dirt, dried blood, and ash. They knew this man to be a wanderer. Traveling from place to place mostly through the forest. He had experienced loneliness, the loss of comrades, and hunger. It had turned him into a fierce hardened man with memories that few in the room could even come close to comparing. But he spoke up at that moment and made everyone notice him, "I have. I have seen the Cheysuli in action many times. There is nothing you could do if they wanted to kill you unless there were Ihlini* among you." (A/N: remember the stars? well I do! so you should too!)  
  
The room grew still at his words none knowing whether to take his word or not. Then they tensed as they saw the truth in his words from the way Derin held himself. They knew he was a true warrior, he stood ready to be attacked. Yet he was still able to attack without moving and giving himself away. Then they noticed the two lir at his side ready to do his beck and call, ready to defend the two warriors with there lives although it would cause them to die also. Then their eyes fell on Islayanna. She was a woman but they saw the look in her eyes, she would fight to the death the moment she got free and it probably would not be her death. They realized the folly in their judgements but no one knew how to fix them. Their pride would not let them be the first one to back down yet they knew that if they did not they would die.  
  
Islayanna sighed as she felt the steel leave her throat and the encircling arms leave. The man had given into the thought of living and let her go. He backed away from her slowly while she walked casually back to her brother. Upon reaching him she dropped on one knee and took her lir up into her arms. The wolf licked her excitedly and made her laugh. The other men watched in silence as she greeted her lir, watching as the wolf took on the likeness of an eager puppy. They sheathed their swords and slowly sat down staring at the two. Then the reunion broke off and the four left the tavern together.  
  
Before the door closed a dark figure slipped out to the surprise of the men inside. The figure followed the two to were they thought they were safely in the woods away from prying eyes and they took lir form. Then he stood up and revealed himself to them. Immediately four sets of eyes were on him, two eire yellow and the others brown. He held up his arms to show he ment no harm and they noticed that he wore a green tunic and brown leggings. Then it occurred, He's the one who spoke up in our benefit in the tavern. We have nothing to fear from him. Islayanna told Caril who passed it on. Three heads nodded in silent communication to her, a small silver wolf. She changed back and was soon followed by Derin, the sleek black wolf next to Maytin.  
  
"What do you want?" Islayanna asked. "We are very thankful you helped us in the tavern but we need to get to the keep soon. Leijhana tu'sai, * but we must be going soon!" The man nodded his comprehension.  
  
He raised his left hand into the air and drew symbols in the air as he said, "Oh I know you must get to your precious keep, but I'm afraid I must detain you. Your talhmorras stand in my way so I fear I must get rid of you." With that the runes he had written in the air flared purple.  
  
"Ihlini!" Islayanna and Derin gasped. They drew away in silent wonder then turned to take lir-shape but found that they couldn't because there lir were not there and neither was the Ihlini sorcerer. They were in a different forrest and a different land then the one they knew. They knew that their lir were in the land but they couldn't reach them through the lir link. They looked around and noticed that there were three bows aimed at them.  
  
Ihlini: a race akin to the Cheysuli but harbors a hate against them because they think the fulfillment of the Cheysuli prophecy will wipe there race out (A/N: the prophecy takes place in Chronicles of the Cheysuli wont be used in this story much)  
  
Leijhana tu'sai: thank you very much  
  
(A/N: again these words were used in the Chronicles of the Cheysuli and are from the Cheysuli language commonly called the old tongue, if I missed any words please tell me and I'll add them in the next chappie!)  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I probably confused you more but oh well! I got through the chappie although I think I dragged it out a little but I had to show you how the Cheysuli were treated and that was the only way I could think of! The next chappie is where I have no idea what I'm doing so any ideas would be helpful. Should I make this a Legolas romance or make up a new character for one of them to fall for? Opinions would be helpful so REVIEW!!!! please? 


	3. Fear and Pain

A/N: Okay. since no one reviewed to give me any ideas you will have to suffer with what I came up with. Mwahahahahahaha! Anyways, I need some opinions so please review! But I'm making this up as I go so if this chapter is really bad please tell me, it should improve next time when I actually have an idea of where I want this story to go.. *gives out cookies* if you read this far you deserve a cookie! Anyways I think I'll start now and get this over with. But think about this should someone fall in love with Legolas or should I make someone for them to fall in love with?  
  
Disclaimer: *slaps you upside the head* If I need to tell you now that I own nothing except the people you've never heard of then you need to change jobs because your really bad at this. Basically everything is owned by the almighty Tolkien or the goddess Jennifer Roberson so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Anyways..  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ~Fear and Pain~  
  
  
  
"So the Ihlini has sent us to our deaths because our tahlmorras interfered with his plans," Derin said. "Well we shall just have to show him that it is not easy to kill Cheysuli!" With that he turned and faced the bowmen with his mouth set in grim determination. He drew his beautiful Chesuli knife feeling the silver wolf's head hilt under his hand. Islayanna drew her own knife so similar to his and prepared to meet the archers.  
  
"So he sent you to finish us off in an unknown land? Well obviously you have never met Cheysuli warriors," Islayanna said challengingly. The men just advanced on them. She smiled knowingly at them with a promise of death in her eyes, but her face still remained expressionless. They stopped several feet away.  
  
"Cheysuli warriors? What type off warrior is that? No one sent us to slay you, m'lady," one of the men spoke up. He wore dark brown leggings and a green tunic. Like the other men he was tall and fit with pointy ears. Wait pointy ears.. She thought to herself. No one should have pointy ears. Then she heard herself muttering out loud, "I am talking to myself for my lir is not here. Oh how I need her here with me!"  
  
"Shansu* rujholla. We will find them and then we shall be whole again. You bear this burden not alone," Derin murmured to her softly. His eyes never moved from the men standing in front of them as he reassured her that everything would be all right. He watched the men putting everything about them to memory so he would recognize other agents of the Ilhini. He noted the type of clothing they wore, and any feature that he thought might distinguish their people. Then his eyes spotted their ears. "Where are we?" he asked puzzled. No one in Homana had pointy ears, he thought, surely we would have heard about if they did . . .  
  
"You are in the golden woods of Lothlórien," the same man told them. His companion, in a lighter green tunic and brown leggings like the other man, spoke to the man wearing darker clothes in a strange but musical language. The man answered curtly in the same language then turned to them, "My companion thinks that we should take you back to the lady of the wood. She does not take to kindly to trespassers." Islayanna and Derin tensed at these words and prepared to fight.  
  
"Lothlórien? The golden wood? Where is that?" Islayanna asked softly. A look of confusion passed over her eyes. "Erin perhaps? Or Falia? Or perhaps Ativia? We don't know those lands too well. But I am sure I would remember if I heard of a place called Lothlórien." Suddenly pain ripped through her body. She sank to the ground cradling her arm as if it was the cause of her sudden pain. Derin saw her and started to mutter curses in the old tongue. He moved towards her slowly still keeping an eye on the men with bows. They were talking to each other in there own language. Derin knelt down next to Islayanna when he saw one of the men come forward.  
  
"Stay where you are you ku'reshtin!" Derin said. The man stopped after seeing the look of concern, hatred, pain, and fear on Devin's face.  
  
"We just want to help," the man who wore the dark clothes and Derin took to be the leader of the men. He had such a look of concern on his face that Derin took him seriously. " We are renowned for our healing skills if you will just lets us try . . ."  
  
Derin shook his head, "No, this is not a wound. Not something you can heal unless you can find Caril and bring her here. Then we can heal her. But with out her lir there is nothing you can do to help." He looked at the men with pity knowing their dilemma. Then he turned to his sister. He took her face in his hands and spoke to her. "Shansu rujholla. We will find her. The gods will not let anything happen to her in this strange land. Tahlmorra lujhala mei wiccan, chesu*. Over come the pain. You have done it before. You need to focus on the task ahead." Her eyes slowly returned to normal letting the pain go to some unknown area deep in her body where it could be released later.  
  
"Resh'ta-ni*," she said and stood up only letting on that some of the pain was still there. "She got shot in the forepaw I think," she informed Derin, "Were just lucky that Maytin hasn't gotten injured or else both of us would be useless instead of just me." She smiled weakly at him trying to lighten the mood. She got to her feet slowly, careful to keep the pain from showing. "Leijhana tu'sai, rujho." Derin just nodded and looked back to the archers.  
  
An awkward silence fell making everyone uncomfortable. For several minutes they stood there indecisive of what to do until Derin spoke up. "Who are you if you're not slaves of the Ihlini?"  
  
The man with the darker clothing that they thought must be the leader spoke first, "We are guardsmen of Lothlórien. I am Eserio, Captain of the guard. These are my brothers, Domir and Namir. They speak very little of the common tongue, and will not understand you."  
  
Derin looked at Islayanna and saw that she was in a silent battle to over come the pain. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke for both of them, "I am Derin and this is my rujholla, Islayanna. Two lost Cheysuli warriors on their way to Clan Keep."  
  
"Were is this Clan Keep and what is a Cheysuli warrior?" Eserio asked after translating for his brothers. They both looked worried and Derin could tell they wanted him to hurry up.  
  
Islayanna spoke up shrugging Derin's hand off her shoulder, "We will not tell you where clan keep is for it is a well kept secret but it is our home and we will not tell you for fear that it may reach the ears of someone searching to hurt us or the rest of our clan. But as for being a Cheysuli warrior . . . if you don't know perhaps its better that you stay oblivious."  
  
"Rujholla . . ." Derin said trailing off.  
  
"You do not understand rujho. I wish to believe them but the Ihlini helped us then sent us here. How can we be sure that they won't do the same? We are in a strange land where we know no one." Islayanna looked at him. "Remember how they took Kalin . . ."  
  
He nodded sadly and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts before he came back, even more alert. They were both tense and ready to act at a moment's notice. Their hands were clasped on their knives and they stood ready for anything. Eserio only said, "I think it is time you come to see the lady of Lothlórien. She awaits you as we speak." He motioned for them to follow him into the woods. They followed tense and nervous, not knowing if the walked into the home of enemies or new friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*Cheysuli Old Tongue~  
  
Resh'ta-ni: As you would have it.  
  
Tahlmorra lujhala mei wiccan, chesu: The fate of a man rests always within the hands of the gods.  
  
Shansu: peace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay that's all for now! I hope you like it so far if not why are you reading it? But anyways I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter up but my computer was screwed up and I lost half of the story then I was really busy and couldn't come up with names! The next one shouldn't take so long . . . I hope . . . Anyways R&R please . . .? 


	4. Plans and Missing People

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated earlier but I tend to get side tracked. . . and many other things make me busy, like I have to learn four pages of music in 5 days / but its okay because it's the lotr music (written before the movie was made but still really cool) ^_____^ but anyways I should probably start writing now. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything . . . but ^_^ my birthday is coming in a few months so now you have an idea on what to get me for my birthday!!!!!!! Please?  
  
A/N: sorry . . . sorry but thanks to the people who have review so far! Ok now for the story  
  
Chapter 4 ~Plans and Missing People~  
  
  
  
"Come on Islayanna, they say we need to get going again," Derin said tugging on her arm. She wasn't moving from her spot in front of the glowing embers that was a fire before Domir put it out. She watched the embers and thinking about what to do, I can't desert them, I just can't! She was jerked out of her thoughts when Derin spoke to her. He was trying to get her to get up and start walking again. They had sat down to rest and have a small lunch after walking several miles. Eserio had told them that it would take a few days to reach Lothlórien. But now Islayanna wouldn't move.  
  
"You have to realize that we are moving away from them, Derin," she pleaded. "How can I go farther away from her? She is injured, I can't just desert her now! In-jur-ed. Do you understand that?" She looked up and stared into the woods longing to see her lir run out of the forest and into her arms. Derin recognized the expression on her face and slowly turned away to go talk to Eserio about letting them think over going to see this 'Lady Galadriel'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The young elf looked on as a dark black wolf licked the wound clean on his sister, a gray wolf with white paws. Suddenly the elf stood up from his seat on the tree stump and made a low hooting sound. Both wolves looked up at him, then the black one moved in front of his wounded sister and growled. The elf bent down in front of them and held his hands out. Then he whispered, "I will not hurt you. I just wish to help. Perhaps you may help me find my friend after." Slowly the black wolf came up and sniffed his hand. After a tense moment of indecisiveness the wolf licked his hand and moved so that he could see his sister.  
  
"That a boy. Now another friend of mine will be coming with supplies for you sister. Try not to hurt her," the wolf whined in protest but layed down with his head resting on his sister's side. His eyes stayed open and watchful of everything the man did. The elf knelt down infront of his sister and pet her head reassuringly. When she gave him a huge wolfish grin he said aloud to himself, "I shall call you Calavendë*. And you," he turned to the black wolf, "shall be called Mornatoron*." A young female elf walked silently into the clearing. She brought the supplies to the first elf and then went and sat on a stump behind him. Mornatoron just watched her lazily from his position next to his sister.  
  
"It's all there, Teleptin*," the female told him. Teleptin nodded and opened the pack up. He removed a white ointment that he gently rubbed over Calavendë's wound. Then he tore off part of his tunic and shredded it into strips, which he wrapped around her leg. He pet her head and sat back.  
  
He yawned and said, "Suddenly I feel really sleepy. I think I'll take a nap. Can you watch the camp for me, Certar*?" The young elf just nodded and moved so she was facing the woods surrounding them. A few minutes later she heard his breathing slow down until he sounded like he was barley alive. She yawned then getting sleepy herself, No I have to stay awake and watch the camp, she thought. Slowly but steadily her eyes closed and she drifted into the realm of dreams. Mornatoron left Calavendë's side and went to the female elf and nudged her trying to wake her up, but she just turned away from him still asleep. He turned suddenly and growled at the woods. Calavendë rose to her feet slowly and started growling into the woods. Four men stepped into the clearing. They looked at the wolves and then drew their swords slowly. One of them said quietly, "Now come with us quietly and we'll let you live. But we can't have your warriors getting back to our world. And we know that they will not leave without you." Both of the wolves snarled at them and began to back up, Mornatoron stayed infront of his sister to protect her.  
  
The men's eyes were focused on the wolves and they didn't notice as the two elves stood up. Teleptin drew his knife, while Certar drew her bow and knocked an arrow to it, aiming at the man closest to the wolves. "Tell us why you want these wolves and perhaps we will let you live," Teleptin asked.  
  
The men spun around and started at them. They had just realised that the spell had not worked. "But the sleep spell . . . They should be dead asleep by now," one of them managed to say through his shock.  
  
"You truly must be from another world as you claim or you would know that an elf never fully sleeps. You must learn to know what you're dealing with before you try to conquer it. Learn this lesson well my friends for you will need it," Certar told them. Then she asked Teleptin without taking her eyes off of her targets, "Are you fully awake, yet?" He shook his head. "Good. Neither am I. It just makes it more fun."  
  
"Tell us why you want them," Teleptin said sternly to the men.  
  
"We need to keep them away from their 'masters' or lir as they like to call them. If they go back to their lir then all will be lost for us. We will die and our race shall be whipped off the planet. Unless we can stop them before its too late," One of the men answered him, and then turned to him and asked, "Will you let us take them?"  
  
"No," Teleptin answered after exchanging a look with Certar. The men sheath their swords and left with a look that said "We'll be back". As soon as they left Teleptin yawned, "You have no idea how long I have been wanting them to leave so I could do that . . ." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do actually . . ." she said yawning. "Well we can sleep while we walk. But I think its time to get going back to Lothlórien. We need to inform the Lady Galadriel what we just found out. Perhaps she will know what is going on." She looked to the west, "We're coming brother, we will just be delayed a while. Hold on till then!"  
  
Teleptin turned and picked Calavendë, "Looks like we'll have to carry you or else by the time we make it back our friend will be dead." He began his heart filling with dread for his friend. Certar gathered their belongings and then followed him, while Mornatoron trotted along in beside Teleptin. The party traveled in a depressed silence. Each of them lost in their own worries.  
  
A man stepped out of the woods and into the clearing, he was dressed in a blue tunic with black pants. He stood there and watched the group walk away. He shook his head and said, "They inevitable will bring the doom of us all. But we must try to stop them. We must try." He turned to face the woods, "You know what the wolves look like. You know that they have elves protecting them and you know where they are headed. You must not let them get there. Now go and stop them."  
  
A group of ten men stepped out of the tree line and headed in the direction the travelers had gone. Each of them carried some type of weapon, a sword, a bow, some knives, or a spear. Shuffling could be heard in the woods and the man knew that the remainder of the men would cut ahead of the travelers and attack them before they could reach their destination. He smiled smugly to himself. There is no way that they will escape us this time! he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Elfish Translations-  
  
Calavendë - Light maiden  
  
Mornatoron - Black brother  
  
Teleptin - Silver spark  
  
Certar - Runes  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, I started this chapter before Christmas . . . I am soooo sorry. Ok I swear I'll try to update more, but I had writer's block. Well ok I'll just make this short so I can update in a few minutes. Review please and thanks to everyone that has already! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Run Away

A/N: Well it's been about 5 months since I updated. I am sooooo sorry.. I'm not even gonna try and make excuses. I will update sooner than that though. Again. for the few of you who actually read this I am sooooooooooo sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: My precioussssssss.. Mine. my own. alright so I'm delusional. I DON'T CARE! I wish it was mine. but most of it isn't.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Run Away ~  
  
Islayanna opened her eyes in the dark; a faint glow from the dying embers of the fire illuminated her face. She crawled out of her bedroll and stood up slowly. A rustling noise came from where Derin lay. She froze. Turning her head slightly she saw that he had only rolled over. Taking this as a warning she stayed still for a moment and until she was sure he was asleep. Quickly but silently she rolled up her bedroll, and pulled on a fresh tunic, strapped her dagger to her waist, grabbed another tunic and wrapped food in it tying it to her waist. With one last glance around the camp she left.  
  
She ran through the forest barely making any noise at all. Islayanna didn't stop till noon because she knew that Derin would be after her and she wanted to get away as fast as possible. She looked around at her surroundings and decided to rest for a few minutes. She sat down on a fallen tree and watched her surroundings searching for any sign that Caril was close by. Shaking her head she stood up and continued on her way when she realized her lir was still to far away.  
  
She continued to run and run and run until sunset. She found a fallen tree with a hollow under it. Leaning against her tree she pulled out a piece of bread and chewed on it thoughtfully before putting her food away and slipping under the tree. Her eyes traced the patterns in the old rotting bark of the tree above her. Closing her eyes she inhaled the deep musky wood scent and sighed softly knowing that she was were she belonged, in the open. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep hoping that Derin would not find her.  
  
At dawn, Islayanna awoke and continued on her way. Again she stopped at noon and sunset only. Curling up at the base of a large pine tree, Islayanna fell asleep once more with a feeling of contentment. She was out in the open where she belonged, searching for her lir. Tracing the bark's pattern with her hand, she sighed happily and closed her eyes, listening to the woodland noises around her. Crack! A stick broke. She sprung up silently and scrambled up the tree. Perched high in its branches, she listened and heard it again, the unmistakable sound of a group of people walking through the undergrowth.  
  
Scanning the ground for people, her eyes fell upon two men walking calmly closer to her tree. The first man had short black hair. He wore a dark green tunic and brown breeches. The second man was blonde; he also wore a green tunic, but instead had black leather breeches. They were watching the areas around them for any sign of humans. She smiled to herself thinking, They never think to look up do they? Shaking her head in amusement, she strained to hear what they were saying. From what she managed to hear they were discussing an attack plan. The man wearing brown breeches seemed to be the leader, leaning closer she caught more of what he said, "Dang elves. need. spell. wolves. Why. themselves? . . . They can't be far behind us now." The men walked right under her tree.  
  
Waiting till they were gone, she jumped out of the tree and sprinted in the direction they had come from. She heard the wind whistle in her ear, but she paid no attention to it, she just ran faster and faster. After her adrenaline wore off she started to slow down and looked around at her surroundings, the trees had thickened around her and it was almost pitch black out. If the moon was not out she would have stopped for the night and continued the next day, but since it was she continued to walk in the same direction. She walked, her eyes closed, her feet tired, blisters formed and broke, yet she still walked forward. She stumbled and fell. There she lay, slowly loosing consciousness.  
  
As she lay there, she began to dream. It was nighttime, the only light coming from the moon and stars that shone down upon the ground. She stood in the middle of a forest her bare feet immersed in a cool creak. The water swished and swirled around her toes making her giggle a sweet and melodic sound that rang clearly through the trees. A deeper voice sounded behind her, laughing happily. She didn't turn around, but waited patiently, and sure enough, strong arms encircled her waist and spun her around. Laughing with the man, she felt one of his arms slip under her knees as he began to pick her up bridal style.  
  
Opening her eyes she gasped, she was in someone's arms, she began to struggle to get free. Suddenly she felt faint and everything went black again. A soothing voice whispered in her ear, "Calm down, everything's going to be alright." She was lying in a man's lap. She felt safe in his arms and ceased her struggling. Trying to sit up and look at the man, she grew faint again and lay back down. Looking up she saw could make out the outline of his face, once again she noticed pointy ears.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crashing sound in the woods. She felt the man stiffen against her and then relax as he realized what made the noise. She tried to look but again grew dizzy and resigned herself to waiting. Islayanna gasped as she felt something lick her cheek. Turning her head, she saw black fur that had the vague shape of a wolf. She sat up quickly and screamed in surprise, "Maytin!" She launched herself at him. Hugging him she once again became dizzy and fell backwards into the strange man.  
  
Mistaking her yell for joy as one for fright, he steadied her and said, "He will not hurt you, do not be frightened."  
  
Islayanna began to laugh, "I am not afraid. How could I be afraid? This is my ruhjo's lir. That means that Caril has to be around here! You know Maytin, do you know where his sister is? Oh by the gods, let her be safe."  
  
The woman was so frantic for news that the man was not sure if he wanted to tell her that Calavendë was injured. He managed to speak to her though, "The wolf was with his sister, she was injured, though. I do not know how." He was startled to see Islayanna smiling at him. Shaking his head, he asked, "Would you like to go see her?"  
  
Before he could even say anything, Islayanna was on her feet running through the woods to her lir. I am coming, Caril! she told her wolf. In response she heard a happy howl. Within moments Islayanna had burst into a clearing. There by the fire her beautiful light gray wolf lay on her side. Dropping to her knees next to Caril, she took her into her arms. "Leijhana tu'sai! Leijhana tu'sai! Leijhana tu'sai," she whispered over and over.  
  
Caril nuzzled her happily, saying, Did you think the gods would separate us for good? It is not possible.  
  
Laughing slightly, Islayanna said, "Not really, but I can still be afraid that they might." Then, she froze. Steal pressed against her throat drawing a drop of blood.  
  
A soft feminine voice whispered quietly, "Let go of her and I may let you live." Islayanna released Caril from her arms slowly. Caril growled at the female behind her lir, while Islayanna cursed silently in the Old Tongue.  
  
The woman gasped in surprise when she found her dagger pressed against thin air. A small silver wolf glared up at her teeth bared, where Islayanna once sat. Backing up in confusion, the woman called out for help, "Teleptin! Mornatoron!" She let out a loud scream and thrust her knife blindly at the new wolf. The silver wolf had leapt at her knocking her to the ground, her teeth sinking in to the woman's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, Caril stood up, teetering on her feet, and attempted to walk forward, when Mornatoron and Teleptin burst into the clearing. Teleptin ran forward, attempting to aid his friend. Mornatoron reached the two first and quickly grabbed the wolf by the back of her neck, forcing her to let go of the woman. Dragging the wolf towards Caril. The minute Mornatoron let go of her, the wolf silently called on the earth magic. Islayanna felt the magic tug restlessly and then she was free of any form. She was nothing. A moment later, she was back in her human form.  
  
Teleptin gasped, "You! You, did this to her!" He cradled the woman's head in his lap, she was pale and sweaty, blood ran down her arm freely. "Why did you attack Certar? She didn't do anything to you!" He was shaking with anger and frustration.  
  
Islayanna bowed her head and responded slowly, "I . . . I am sorry. I did not know . . . I did not know that you were taking care of her. I only thought you were trying to tear us apart again. I am so very sorry." She spoke more to Certar than anyone else. She continued to apologize switching to the Old Tongue unconsciously. Teleptin shook his head in confusion. Noticing his confusion she switched back to common, "Perhaps I could do something to make it up. If you would allow me. I could heal her. We usually do not heal anyone unless it is grave, but this should not have happened. Please." She broke off awaiting an answer.  
  
Certar closed her eyes leaving Teleptin to answer for her, "I know how to heal!"  
  
Islayanna shook her head, "With you it will take at least a week. I can have her back to normal in less than five minutes. If you will just let me." She pleaded with her eyes.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Teleptin nodded his consent with a warning, "If anything happens to her you will not escape these woods alive, even as a wolf."  
  
Islayanna nodded and knelt down next to Certar. She took the woman's hands in her own and closed her eyes. Willing the magic to come heal the young elven maiden, she felt the familiar pull for the second time that night. She focused all of her energy on the woman's shoulder, the magic traveled through them swiftly, healing the bite marks as Islayanna directed it. Just as swiftly as it came, the magic was gone and in the earth again.  
  
Certar sat up slowly, flexing her arm, she gasped, "How did you do that? Even the Lady Galadriel can not heal so quickly. Nor can Lord Elrond."  
  
Islayanna smiled half-heartedly and said quietly, "It comes of being a Cheysuli." Ignoring their questioning looks, Islayanna turned to her lir, "Now if only you would get off your leg. I did not do anything. Nothing is going to happen. Lay down so I can take care of you." To the elves surprise the wolf laid down in front of this new girl. They watched in fascination as she healed the wolf quickly, repeating the steps she took to heal Certar. They watched as the young, seemingly human, girl opened her eyes again to be greeted by kisses from the newly healed wolf. Laughing the girl hugged the wolf, "I missed you too, Caril, but we are whole again, lir. We are whole!"  
  
The elves watched the scene enfolding in front of them in silence. After a few more minutes of the joyful reunion Mornatoron slunk out from the shadows and sat next to the elves sulking. Islayanna's eyes widened as she realized what she had done to the poor wolf and she cried out in regret, "I am sorry Maytin! Come here!" The black wolf slowly walked to her side where she greeted him with a gigantic hug. "Do not worry. Derin is on his way. You shall be reunited once again."  
  
At her words Teleptin's eyes widened, "This is what they were talking about. They are the masters!" He looked at Certar in astonishment. "How could they wipe out an entire race? Two people . . ."  
  
Islayanna's head shot up, "Who are 'they'?" her voice was cool and steady.  
  
Teleptin glanced at her and then Certar, who nodded her approval, "Men, they tried to use a sleep spell on us a few nights ago, in an attempt to take these two from us." He motioned to the wolves seated in front of them, looking at him intently, as if they were listening to his every word.  
  
Islayanna looked at the gray female and spoke, "Was it the same one?" Through her link the response came, I am not too sure. I could not get a good look at him, as Maytin was standing in front of me. After a moment of silence, she spoke again, Maytin thinks that he was there, he believed he smelled him, but the man did not show his face to us. There was a long pause in which Islayanna let the information sink into her before the wolves gave her another shock, We are being followed. We think they are trying to surround us.  
  
Islayanna closed her eyes tightly and then asked, "Do you know how far behind they are? How many men? Is it possible we could run? Perhaps we could make it to Derin before they are ready . . ." She trailed off hopelessly. "The real question is, Do you think the three of us can handle them on our own or do we need to try and find Derin? Two wolves and a Cheysuli. Is it enough?"  
  
"Do you think we can not fight?" Teleptin asked quietly. Islayanna looked up at him with sadness painted in her eyes.  
  
"I have no doubt that you are experienced fighters. Just have you ever fought against sorcery? Or Ilhini?" She asked them. Her eyes roamed over their selection of weapons, daggers and bows. She shook her head.  
  
Before the Cheysuli could speak the elves drew their bows and the wolves began to growl. "It is a party of men, not elves, nor even orcs," Certar whispered to the group.  
  
"Ilhini!" Islayanna said venomously.  
  
"What exactly are these Ilhini?" Teleptin asked her suddenly.  
  
"We are the Ilhini," a man said stepping out of the woods. The group of elves and Cheysuli quickly found themselves surrounded by fourteen men. The speaker was the man Islayanna had seen when perched in a tree. He raised his hand and began to draw a purple design in the air as the other men drew their weapons and began to advance. Before anyone could even lift a finger, the design burst into purple flame and everything went dark. Only the flickering of the remaining flames gave off any light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*  
  
A/N: I don't believe there were any stars. If there were please tell me. Anyways, so there you have it. I thought since I will not be able to work on this for 2 weeks I might as well get to a stopping point and post it before I leave. So here you go. And for those of you who read this. I am soooooooo sorry it took so long. I'll get the next one up faster. I promise. Oh and please please please review. 


End file.
